Saph Stonewing
Saph is one of the newbies, or new guys, of Team Light. He is quite inexperienced and has much to learn in the ways of the war. He prefers to train with other experienced warriors so that they may help him become stronger, without him having to face the enemy alone. He is very shy and barely talks to anyone yet, when out in battle his performance speaks otherwise, even rivaling that of more experienced warriors. Overall Saph truly cares about the team and the cause and works hard to become the best of the best. Saph's design and species belongs to http://www.flightrising.com/ Saph's Character belongs to http://reshiramandsuicune.deviantart.com/ Physical Description He is a young adult Glacial Skydancer whom is a extreme light blue to extreme light purple in coloration (Said coloration is known as Caribbean Facet). He is covered in feathers, as opposed to scales, and has a innumerable amount of black stone-like growths all along his body. He has feathers on the back of each of his legs, along his spin, around the crest of his head, and on the end of his tail. All of his feathers has a aqua color and appear to be iridescent. His wings are mostly feathered but the very bottom is the typical webbing, he has a long curved digit on the top of his wings. He has four antenna atop his head which makes him appear to be a bug. Elemental Abilities Ice: '''Being an Ice dragon Saph, like most others of his element, have learned to channel the frigid energy of this element through their bodies. ''Freezing Slash: ''A frigid, painful slash of razor sharp Ice chunks collides with the enemy piercing their scales and slicing their hide. ''Frozen Fury: ''Saph gathers his energy into the center of his being and expels it outward along with a long and loud roar. He then freezes the ground in a 50 ft radius around him, turning the ground to solid ice. An enemies standing on this ice are in grave danger as Saph can literally shape the solid ice and use it to completly encase his enemies, freezeing them solid. He then wills the ice to shatter into a million pieces taking his enemies with them. Personality He is very shy and doesn't talk a lot. He is nervous around other people, as seen when he was standing behind Lumera and Prometheus during a battle. He is a great fighter and fights as if he already knows the moves of his allies. He is all for the cause and will do all he can to stop the Shadow Dragons. Bio '''Before Joining Team Light Saph was born on the frigid region of the Southern Icefeilds. He was a very shy child and didn't make a lot of friends, but this enabled him to focus more on his training and schooling. It was apparent, after a few years, that Saph was a very skilled fighter and a powerful wielder of his element. Therefore his parents decided to exalt him to the front lines in order to fight back and win territory from the other dragon flights. But Saph wanted to be more than just a soldier fighting territorial disputes, he wanted to fight in a war that actually "meant something", he wanted to fight in a war for freedom. All this time his flight, his parents, had been ignoring the fact that a huge war between good and evil, a war that determined the fate of the universe, was being fought. They were always to preoccupied with their stupid little spats for land to even care, and this infuriated Saph to no end. So, when the time finally can for him to be exalted Saph left his home land and his home world just to escape the madness. He ended up landing at the doors of a well known training academy where he bettered his skills. As time went on Saph became stronger and stronger, as well as more in tune with his element. And this began to get noticed by other warriors and recruiters. He was found by a Team Light recruit and told to use his impressive skills to aid them in the war, Saph happily agreed. The next day he was patiently sitting outside of the City of Light's gates requesting to talk to Lumera. The gate guards called Lumera out to the gates and she meet with the young warrior. He told her that he wanted to help, no matter the cost, and would even lay down his life for the mission's success. Lumera, impressed by the young one's drive, brought him into the city and introduced him to the rest of the residence. Saph was then persuaded to tell his story and told them about how the dragons at his home world were incredibly naive in their beliefs and ideals. Lets just say that the kid's actions won him a permanent place in the City and the hearts of its people. After Joining Team Light Machina Competition: ''Not a matter of days after joining the team Saph was brought on his first, real, battle experience. Lumera had entered herself, him, and Prometheus in a trio battle tournament competition. Said competition was taking place on the newly rediscovered world of Machina, and every inhabit of that world would be watching! To say Saph was on edge would be an understatement, he became very jumpy and stuck to Lumera's side like glue. He was so nervous that when Lumera's Machian friends Echo, Bravo, Skipper, and Dusty showed up suddenly he jumped about 20 feet in the air and started to shake badly. It was then that Lumera decided to prepare for the battle and let Saph calm down. The three of them found that there were to be pitched against three Dark Dragons in a fair 3 v 3 match. When the battle commenced Saph was still a little jumpy and bounded around his enemy in an attempt to size him up without taking any damage. However a shriek from Lumera caused Saph to look back and see that the Dark Dragon she was fighting had knocked her over, in that sec Saph's whole demeanor changed. He went from timid to ravenous and rushed at the Dark Dragon smacking the crap out of him with a well aimed Freezing Slash attack. He then proceeded to attack in unison with Lumera and times his moves to match with hers. The battle was shortly brought to victory in favor of Lumie's team, and the crowd went wild. However, the cheering didn't last long for three shadow dragons had shown up ready to wreck some havoc. A battle ensued that was much worse then what they previously fought, Lumera and Prometheus were quickly overrun and Saph had been slashed across the stomach by another shadow dragon. Not being able to physically do anything to help his friends greatly upset Saph, so he searched deep down inside himself to find the strength he needed. He found something greater instead. The voice of the Icewarden, his Flight's Commander, had told him how proud he was of him making a conscious decision to choose the better path than being exalted and said that as a reward for his actions he would bestow some of his power upon him. Lets just say the frozen fury that Saph killed those shadow dragons with was living proof of that strength. Armor Saph has his own set of armor that was especially made to fit him and his fighting style. It is known as Steampunk armor. The armor is comprised of a strong and durable Brass metaloid and multiple gears. The gears are meant to increase the armor's flexibility and maneuverability during fighting. 'Helmet: His helmet is a large pair of durable goggles which are held together with a tough hide-like fabric. ''Chest'': His chest plate is mostly metal but it does have some fabric to it in order to make it more comfortable to wear. ''Legs'': His leg armor is 90% metal and very effective when needing to flex and move, this is due to the gears that make up the armor. ''Tail'': He does not have a lot of armor on his tail, all he does have is a large bracer of metal that is covered in moving gears which spin as he himself moves. The little lamp at the end of his is mostly for show and has no real protection. ''Wings''''': This armor is plated to follow his wing bones, covering them up. The cluster of gears help the armor to flex and move a lot during battle or flight maneuvers.The wing 'skeletons' are meant to provide some protection to the actual wing fingers and wing membrane. (Armor belongs to Flight Rising) Other Items '''Pet: '''Saph has a Bluefin Charger as his pet, said pet is a creature of the ice element. Saph named him Bluie and is still trying to get Bluie to trust him, at the moment Bluie is tolerant of Saph's presence. (Bluefin Charges belong to Flight Rising.) Gallery Saph.png Armored Saph.png Trivia * His Frozen Fury Ability is only known by him. * He is considered a berserker in battle, some even claim he has a split personality which is brought out by battle. Category:Characters Category:Team Light